rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal Christmas2012.png|A Christmas poster drawn by Eileen Chang Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround Image.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer RubyCredit001.png|Ruby's silhouette, from the ending credits of Episode 2 RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby and Weiss Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|The cover of the Red Like Roses Part II single ruby emblem.png|Ruby's emblem rwby ruby in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4p2s.jpg|Ruby in pajamas model VOLUME 2.jpg|Ruby's appearance in the official Volume 2 poster ruby valentine.jpg|Ruby's Valentine's Day card ProductionDiary2 01058.png|A colored version of the early sketches, shown in Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png|Ruby enjoying herself Over the rainbow!.png|Ruby and Weiss riding the RWBYsaurus BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle Ruby and Weiss.png|An early picture of Weiss and Ruby from Episode 3 BI3N6KTCcAAxAbJ.png|Monty really liked this frame in the episode he's working on RubyDrawn.png|A drawing of Ruby, drawn by Miles Luna RWBYBand.png|A picture of Team RWBY and the RWBYsaurus playing music RubyxYang.png|Yang and Ruby from the header on Yang's Twitter Miscellaneous ruby rtrecap.png|Ruby, in the Animated RT Recap ProductionDiary2 06628.png|An unfinished render of Ruby, seen behind the sniper rifle's model ProductionDiary2 06800.png|Another unfinished render of Ruby, this time with the scythe head attached ProductionDiary3 03963.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary3 10824.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary3 13547.png|Ruby's running animation demonstrating the physics of her cape ProductionDiary4 13959.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4 Screenshots - Trailers "Red" Trailer 1001 Red Trailer 0885.png|Ruby, standing by the Cliffside Altar 1001 Red Trailer 1284.png|Ruby, walking through the Snowy Forest take aim.png|Ruby, firing Crescent Rose in gun form 1001 Red Trailer 2996.png|Ruby, posing in front of the Moon 1001 Red Trailer 3782.png|Ruby, dismembering the attacking Beowolves Crescent Rose - Sniper.png|Ruby, firing Crescent Rose in scythe form Hyperdrive.png|Ruby, using the Cross Shot's recoil to further increase her speed 1001 Red Trailer 5590.png|Ruby, firing a shot with black recoil 1001 Red Trailer 5754.png|Ruby, standing under her falling bullet casings "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer 09754.png|Ruby, talking to Yang 1004 Yellow Trailer 09792.png|Ruby and Yang, standing outside of Junior's club Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Team RWBY, discussing the potential threat of Roman and his associates V2t 12.png|Ozpin, overlooking Team RWBY messing around V2t 21.png|Ruby, jumping in to grab Penny V2t 34.png|Ruby, stunned in the middle of a road V2t 35.png|Penny, saving Ruby from an oncoming truck V2t 42.png|Ruby, holding an injured Weiss V2t 45.png|Team RWBY, preparing to fight the Elysium Paladin Screenshots - Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 20360.png|Ruby and the mysterious White Cloak 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Ruby, fighting alongside Weiss 1101 Ruby Rose 21614.png|Ruby, standing in front of her emblem 1101 Ruby Rose 21825.png|Ruby, posing outside of Beacon Academy Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose 03634.png|Ruby, reading a weapons magazine 1101 Ruby Rose 05435.png|Ruby, asking the henchman if he's robbing her 1101 Ruby Rose 06172.png|Ruby, smiling at Roman 1101 Ruby Rose 06271.png|Ruby, preparing to fight Roman and his henchmen 1101 Ruby Rose 07928.png|Ruby, asking the store owner if he was alright if she gave chase after Roman 1101 Ruby Rose 10990.png|Ruby, attempting to take out Cinder 1101 Ruby Rose 11643.png|Ruby, asking Glynda for her autograph 1101 Ruby Rose 11966.png|Glynda, lecturing Ruby over her actions 1101 Ruby Rose 12249.png|Ruby, flinching after Glynda slams her crop onto the table 1101 Ruby Rose 12600.png|Ruby, meeting Ozpin for the first time 1101 Ruby Rose 13413.png|Ruby, eating a whole plate of cookies in just a few seconds 1101 Ruby Rose 15036.png|Ruby, giddy about becoming a Huntress 1101 Ruby Rose 16007.png|Ruby, begging Yang to stop hugging her 1101 Ruby Rose 16267.png|Ruby, on the airship with Yang 1101 Ruby Rose 19384.png|Ruby, seeing Jaune for the first time The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 02267.png|Ruby, getting excited over the other students weapons 1102 The Shining Beacon 02833.png|Ruby, hugging Crescent Rose 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Weiss, lecturing Ruby about Dust 1102 The Shining Beacon 03918.png|Ruby, apologizing to Weiss for knocking over her luggage 1102 The Shining Beacon 06120.png|Ruby and Blake, watching Weiss walk away 1102 The Shining Beacon 06549.png|Ruby, sitting alone in front of Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 06886.png|Jaune, helping Ruby up off the floor 1102 The Shining Beacon 08231.png|Ruby, explaining Crescent Rose to Jaune 1102 The Shining Beacon 08582.png|Ruby, pointing out a flaw in Crocea Mors's design The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01048.png|Ruby and Jaune, walking towards Beacon 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01608.png|Yang, asking Ruby how her first day was 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Ruby, describing how her day had been as Weiss comes up behind her 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|Ruby, jumping into Yang's arms 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02584.png|Weiss, telling Ruby to read the pamphlet and never talk to her again 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05691.png|Ruby, writing to her friends back at Signal Academy. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07953.png|Ruby, attempting to make friends with Blake 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08312.png|Ruby, awkwardly smiling at Blake 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10699.png|Ruby and Yang fighting 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10903.png|Weiss, yelling at Ruby and Yang for fighting 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|Team RWBY, together for the first time The First Step 1104 The First Step 03363.png|Ruby, showing her affection to Crescent Rose 1104 The First Step 03893.png|Ruby, telling Yang that she doesn't need help to grow up 1104 The First Step 09187.png|Ruby, helping Jaune after his encounter with Pyrrha 1104 The First Step 10362.png|Ruby, upon discovering how the teams are decided 1104 The First Step 11814.png|Ruby, preparing to be launched into the forest The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1318.png|Ruby, preparing to land 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3554.png|Ruby, considering her potential teammates 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Ruby and Weiss, as they become teammates 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|Ruby, cheering that Weiss came back for her 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Ruby, proving to Weiss that she's not slow The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 04196.png|Ruby, slashing at a Beowolf 1106 The Emerald Forest 04384.png|Weiss, bumping into Ruby after she jumped into her path 1106 The Emerald Forest 04698.png|The Beowolf pack, preparing to attack Ruby and Weiss 1106 The Emerald Forest 04968.png|Ruby and Weiss, preparing to attack the pack of Beowolves 1106 The Emerald Forest 06292.png|Ruby, angrily slashing a tree with Crescent Rose The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2135.png|Ruby, sat down waiting for Weiss to admit that she doesn't know the way 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3151.png|Ruby, mocking Weiss 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 8003.png|Ruby, falling from the sky Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01024.png|Ruby, riding on a Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 01900.png|Ruby and Jaune, colliding in midair 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|Pyrrha, landing in front of Ruby 1108 Players and Pieces 06107.png|Ruby, charging at a Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 06723.png|Ruby, fleeing from the oncoming Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 06864.png|Ruby, being pinned down by one of the Nevermore's feathers 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Weiss, attempting to describe her feelings to Ruby 1108 Players and Pieces 09746.png|Ruby, picking up the Rook relic 1108 Players and Pieces 10432.png|Ruby, leading the teams onwards 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Team RWBY, attempting to take down the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|Ruby and Weiss, preparing to fire Ruby at the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 18533.png|Ruby, flying towards the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 19127.png|Ruby, landing perfectly after decapitating the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Professor Ozpin, officially forming Team RWBY The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|Ruby, waking up Weiss with a whistle 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2281.png|Team RWBY, preparing to decorate their room 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2988.png|Ruby, standing next to a curtain that she accidentally slashed 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Team RWBY, voting on if they should make bunk beds 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5700.png|Ruby, falling asleep in Professor Port's class 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6907.png|Team RWBY, sitting in Professor Port's class 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7928.png|Ruby, showing her team her drawing of 'Professor Poop' The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01173.png|Ruby, cheering Weiss on 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Weiss, yelling Ruby for distracting her 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03380.png|Ruby, feeling very hurt by Weiss' yelling 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|Weiss, telling Ruby her feelings on her being made team leader 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05281.png|Ruby, asking Ozpin if making her team leader was a mistake 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09881.png|Ruby, asleep after staying up late studying 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Weiss, awakening Ruby to explain her feelings to her Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|Excited for the upcoming tournament with the rest 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Team RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Ruby, expressing her concern for Jaune Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 03263.png|Ruby, having a talk with Jaune about leading their teams 1113 Forever Fall 05439.png|Ruby, walking through Forever Fall forest 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Team RWBY and JNPR, collecting sap while Team CRDL watches on Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03511.png|Ruby and Pyrrha, seeing Russel run past 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Ruby and Pyrrha, preparing for battle 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Ruby; Pyrrha; and Weiss, watching Jaune's fight 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06201.png|Ruby, asking Pyrrha about her Semblance The Stray 1115 The Stray 02224.png|Ruby, complaing about the smell of the Vale docks 1115 The Stray 07536.png|Ruby and Weiss, awkwardly greeting Penny who is laying on the ground 1115 The Stray 09624.png|Penny, questioning Ruby about their friendship 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Ruby and Weiss, low-fiving about their shared trait of having skirts 1115 The Stray 12677.png|Ruby and Yang, uncomfortably watching Weiss and Blake argue 1115 The Stray 15507.png|Ruby, calling after Blake as she runs off 1115 The Stray 17150.png|Ruby, waking up the next morning and not seeing Blake in her bed Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Ruby; Yang; and Weiss, searching Vale for Blake 1116 Black and White 04843.png|Ruby, expressing her anger at Weiss' remarks 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Ruby; Yang; and Weiss, jumping in surprise at Penny's arrival 1116 Black and White 05757.png|Ruby and Yang, finally realizing Blake has cat ears 1116 Black and White 06315.png|Penny, declaring her intent to help find Blake 1116 Black and White 06521.png|Ruby and Penny, seeing that Weiss and Yang have run off 1116 Black and White 08511.png|Ruby and Penny, discussing Blake's reaction 1116 Black and White 13415.png|Ruby and Penny, reacting to explosion at the docks 1116 Black and White 16181.png|Ruby, shouting down at Roman 1116 Black and White 16369.png|Ruby, warning Penny to get back 1116 Black and White 16527.png|Ruby, sprwaled out on the floor after taking a shot from Roman's Melodic Cudgel 1116 Black and White 16682.png|Penny, preparing to attack Roman and his henchmen 1116 Black and White 19273.png|Ruby; Blake; Sun; and Penny, sitting at the docks 1116 Black and White 21054.png|Ruby, cheering that Team RWBY is back together 1116 Black and White 21436.png|Ruby, wondering where Penny has gone Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP 0598.png|Ruby, standing alongside the rest of her team Volume2OP 1123.png|Ruby, dropping in from the sky Volume2OP 1174.png|Several teams dropping in from the sky Volume2OP 1581.png|Ruby, battling Cinder Volume2OP 1717.png Best Day Ever V2_01_00021.png|Team JNPR declares war. V2_01_00030.png|"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" V2_01_00031.png|"It will be..." V2_01_00032.png|"DELICIOUS!" V2_01_00041.png|Ruby showcasing her skateboarding skills to Pyrrha. V2_01_00046.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" V2_01_00051.png|Oh, you've done it now... V2_01_00052.png|"I'm not slow! You don't have to worry about me!" V2_01_00061.png|Goodwitch isn't pleased. Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|Meanwhile, at the library... V2_02_00011.png|Decisions, decisions... V2e2 remnant game beowolves.png V2e2 remnant game map.png V2_02_00012.png|Plan looks good from this angle! V2_02_00016.png|Wallowing in the ashes of defeat! V2_02_00019.png|Looking for comfort in a few startled places V2e2 rwby jnpr.png V2_02_00023.png|Telling Jaune that they don't need a fifth player in a four-player game V2e2 blake leaves.png V2_02_00028.png|Uh...Weiss... V2e2 rwby.png V2_02_00029.png|Okay, you've eaten waaay too many cookies... V2_02_00030.png|Oh noes! V2_02_00031.png|Knocked on my backside and being offered a hand-up... I think a pattern is forming here! V2_02_00033.png|Ruby Rose... You have... silver eyes... One other I knew did so too... A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png V2_03_00006.png V2_03_00011.png V2_03_00013.png V2_03_00015.png V2_03_00016.png V2_03_00017.png V2_03_00019.png V2_03_00020.png V2_03_00022.png V2_03_00029.png V2_03_00037.png V2_03_00040.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images